I Love You
by Emiri
Summary: Another sappy lil 1+R ficcie, another songfic (based off Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You.") First written as a b-day present for a friend. Heero is watching over Relena without her knowledge, but they meet one day on the street...please read and review! *pu


I Love You  
  
Heero sat in the little booth in the corner, knowing she would come. Relena always walked by this way every day. It was raining today, though, so maybe she wouldn't come. Then again, she always liked to walk in the rain. He smiled, one of his rare smiles, at the thought of how many days he had sat there, just watching her silently pass by. She had never known he was there. But, today was going to be different. He saw her figure coming towards him long before he saw her face, knowing her by her walk.   
  
*I have a smile stretched from ear to ear to see you walking down the road*  
  
He smiled again. Yes, today would be the day. Relena silently passed by where he sat, her face clouded with worries; again, not noticing him there. She had no umbrella, and she was soaking wet. But, she didn't seem to notice. Heero grabbed his umbrella and got up silently, slipping behind her. He was going to pretend to run into her, by accident, of course. He moved quickly down a side street and around the large block, and began to walk towards Relena. They reached the edge of the curb at the same time. Relena's head was down, and she ran right into Heero's chest. She shook herself off, and then looked up. "Gom--" The words died on her lips when she saw who it was. "Heero," she whispered.  
  
* We meet at the lights, I stare for awhile, the world around us disappears*  
  
Relena blinked a few times. It couldn't be...it had been two years since they had parted ways, and she had never seen him since. She had often sensed his presence around her, but when she turned around to look, the streets had always been empty. "Heero..." She looked up into his face. He had gotten taller, she noted. Her head now came up to the top of his chin. She reached up to touch his face, to make sure it was really him. His cheeks were warm.  
  
*Just you and me on my island of hope, a breath between us could be miles*  
  
It was really him! "Where have you been?" Heero said nothing, rendered speechless by her touch. The touch of an angel. Relena interpreted his silence as apathy for her. She withdrew her hand, realizing that it had touched his cheek for far too long. "I'm sorry, Heero. I'll let you go on your way now." Relena turned to go, hoping for something, anything, from Heero. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Relena walked away from him before he could stop her. After a few steps, she started to run; finally becoming aware that it was raining and she was soaked. But it didn't matter..."Relena, it's raining," Heero said quietly. "I don't want you to get sick." She was too far away to hear.  
  
*Let me surround you, my sea to your shore, let me be the calm you seek*  
  
Heero sighed. Why couldn't Relena see that he cared for her? He wanted nothing more than to take care of her, to love her, for her to be happy. He wanted to be her support, her everything. That's why he had shadowed her for the past two years. But, he seemed to cause her nothing but pain, so he had stayed out of sight. He couldn't bear to be away from her, though, so he lurked just near enough to protect her if the need arose. She had never known he was watching over her.  
  
*Oh, and every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say and you just walk away*  
  
Plus, he couldn't be around her for any length of time without needing to tell her everything. Just because he was the Perfect Soldier, it didn't mean that he didn't have emotions. He could never find the words or the courage, though, and she just ended up leaving in a huff. "This was a bad idea," Heero muttered to himself. He should've just contented himself with watching over her from afar. Now, she was going to be upset. He hated himself for causing her pain. If only the words would come..."Relena, I like you. No, that's not right. I...love you. Oh, but how can I say that right out loud?"   
"You just did," a passerby said. Heero turned several shades of red, and stalked off. He was going to find Relena, and just get it all out before it drove him insane. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he'd get it off his chest.  
  
*And I forgot to tell you I love you, and the night's too long and cold here without you*  
  
Relena sat down on a swing in a park. It was getting dark, and her rain-soaked frame was cold. She was far away from home, though. After she left Heero standing in the middle of the street, she had just ran and ran until her legs wouldn't go anymore. And here she was, lost and cold. And she had left Heero standing there. "Gomen, Heero." She began to cry. Whatever Heero thought of her...well, she had no idea. But, she loved him so much, and had probably confused the hell out of him that afternoon. "If only I could've told him." She had been shocked, though, to see him just standing there after two long years without him. And how much longer would it be until she saw him again? She bent her head down further, crying harder. Her tears mixed with the rain that continued to pour from the sky.  
  
*I grieve in my condition, for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so*  
  
Heero saw Relena's slumped frame on the swing in the park. She was fully soaked, and he had the urge to scoop her up, take her to his apartment, and wrap her in blankets. Her back was to him, and she seemed to be...crying? He felt a little unnerved. Whatever made her upset...'It was you, you baka!' Heero felt miserable. It was best to go now, before she saw him again. And, how could he tell her he loved her, when it might just be one more burden she didn't want to carry? He turned to go, accidentally stepping on a twig.  
  
*Oh, and every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say and you just walk away*  
  
Relena heard the noise of the twig and stood up; turning. Heero? Had he found her purposely? Could he be coming to talk to her? "Heero!" she yelled. She saw him pause for a second, his back stiffening as if waiting for something more. Her turned his head to look. Their eyes locked for a moment. When Relena couldn't find the words, he turned back around and walked away. "Fine," she sighed quietly. "I would've told him this time, too. No matter what the cost."  
  
*And I forgot to tell you I love you, and the night's too long and cold here without you*  
  
Heero hesitated at the gate of the park. It was wrong to leave Relena like that. Especially when she was cold and wet and crying and alone. Not to mention that Heero painfully needed to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't stand to be cold and alone anymore, either. After hesitating for a moment longer, he went back into the park. She had sat back down on the swing. He quickly crossed to where she was, wrapping one arm gently around her, the other holding the umbrella above their heads. Relena turned to look up at him. "I"m sorry I've never said this before, Relena, but...I love you."   
Relena's heart leapt. The words she had been longing to hear for years. "Heero, I love you too!" Relena stretched her head up, and Heero tilted his towards hers. Their lips met, gingerly at first; then with a deep passion that had been suppressed for far too long. After what seemed like an eternity, yet far too short of a time, they broke apart. "You know, you're soaking wet," Heero mockingly complained. "And you've gotten me all wet now too."  
"I realize," Relena said airily, "but what would you have me do about it?"  
"Well, I have towels and warm dry clothes at my apartment."   
"Wow, I get invited to the apartment on the first date," Relena joked. Standing, she slipped her hand in his. "Lead on." 


End file.
